Just Add Fluffy
Just Add Fluffy is the premiere episode of Season 2 Part 2. Its air date is January 19, 2018. Synopsis When the magical cookbook goes missing from Kelly's backpack, the girls cook a tracking spell to find it again but are worried it might have left them forever. Plot The episode opens with the girls in Mama P's spice cabinet, opening and upturning the spices, revealing them to be turned to ash. It then goes to two months earlier. Ms. Balfour reminds the students that auditions will be held tomorrow for "Murder Masquerade". Piper asks Darbie whether she'll try out, and Darbie isn't sure. Piper then asks if Darbie wants to get a smoothie, to which Darbie agrees, but then her phone rings and she excuses herself. Hannah is doing some schoolwork near the sign of Fox Canyon Magnet School. Her phone rings and she heads to leave. Kelly is working at Mama P's and talking to Jake. He asks her to get some napkins from the storeroom, but her phone rings so she decides to go on her break. Just then, Hannah and Darbie walk in, and the three grab a table and start talking. When Kelly is leaving for school the next day, her dad is cleaning out the garage so he can make room for his files, since Kelly's mom is running for mayor and he's working from home now. He explains he's going to be cleaning out the attic next, so Kelly runs back upstairs to grab the Cookbook and spices. It's revealed Hannah got a C on an essay. She asks Mr. Morris why, and he explains that he thought her paper was lacking insight and depth. When she asks what she can do to improve it, he tells her to write an essay on how the gold rush affected Saffron Falls. She agrees. At Mama P's, Jake asks Kelly what she plans to do with the money from Mama P's. She replies for a trip to Washington D.C., but he points out that she won't get that far on her wage. He demonstrates what she needs to do to be better at her job. Later, the girls visit Grandma Becky at EveryThing Antiques to get a hat for Darbie for the play. At Kelly's house, the girls find Kelly's dad throwing out the dollhouse. When discussing another place to keep the book, Hannah suggests her place. Kelly opens her bag to give it to her, but finds it missing along with the spices. They ask Ms. Silvers for help, but she isn't sure someone stole it. They still ask for a recipe that could help them, so she gives them Track Fluffy, a recipe that helps people find things but lose others. Upon eating it, they're sent to the grocery store. Once there, one of the cereals has Mama P on it. They head there, only to be directed to a hot dog cart called Delish Dogs. Kelly has to stay behind to go to her shift, and Darbie has to go to auditions. At auditions, Darbie forgets her lines, and fails the auditions. Hannah heads to Delish Dogs, and upon ordering a hot dog, finds "Timber Books" written in ketchup. While at her shift, Kelly forgets some customers orders, and starts giving food to them for free. Jake reprimands her. The three meet up again, and head to Timber Books, only for the spell to break on them. When they tell Ms. Silvers this, she suggests that the book just left them and that their time was up. Darbie asks Ms. Balfour if she can still be a part of the play, and she directs Darbie to be part of the set crew. The next day, Kelly starts paying back Mama P all of her earnings for the food she gave away. Hannah gets called by Mr. Morris at the end of class, and she apologizes. He tells her to work harder. At Kelly's home, her dad sees a man named RJ White who won the Saffron Falls Lottery on TV who Scott says told him that Grandma Becky was under a curse back in Season 2. Kelly tells her dad that she guarantees he cheated the lottery. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly * Aubrey K Miller as Hannah * Abby Donnelly as Darby * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Amy Hill as Mama P * Ellen Karsten as Ms. Silvers * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn Guest Starring * Usman Ally as Mr. Morris * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Piper * Gregory Cupoli as Stan the mailman Co-Starring * Mona Mossayeb as Irate Customer * Karl Ramsey as Mr. Fisher * David Joyner as Victor * Beth Lacke as Ms. Balfour * Melissa McCarty as The TV Newscaster Recipes Cooked * Track Fluffy Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Part Two